2012.08.10: 0.8.4.0 version released
Change-log: (newest first) Change You no longer get XP for successful salvages while traveling as it was possible to exploit it. You still get XP by button salvaging, I even increased amount of XP you get as a compensation for travel salvage. (XP for auto-salvage may still return in the future) Change Maximum 50% of crafting materials are needed to fix an item. New New system storing players health data (allows to implement NPC attacks on the player). Change Top player rank updated once in 24 hours New Successful salvages are now calculated in Top Players rank New When a town is captured by another gang, its defense level decreases by one level. Fixed Combat loot error when losing players have few items. Change More XP for successful salvage, rarer item - more xp (it's still random to get xp). Fixed Error in right sidebar when finishing sing-up process. Fixed Stat bug when item breaks down if it's equipped to a merc. Fixed An error when crowbar loses durability points. 0.8.4.85 Stat reset was performed for all players and hired mercenaries. Fixed Items sometimes disapeared when you unequipped them Fixed A bug causing stat bugs for mercs and player characters 0.8.4.8 New An option to cancel planned path for Upgraded accounts New Equip equipment to mercs, except items which give bonus to Salvaging and Crafting New You need at least 20% of health to attack someone Change Changed random function to a better one. Change Higher chance for items to degrade in combat against other players. Fixed Combat loot up to 40% of defeated players inventory. Fixed Page switching in forum, topics view. Fixed Shortened mission journal entries to fit in top last journal entry box. Fixed Items for mercenaries not losing durability. Other durability improvements. Fixed Mercs not correctly stacked in inventory page causing merc stat bugs. Mercs stats have been reset, you have to equip mercs again. 0.8.4.7 New Updated shop. New functions: cancel order/offer, show all orders and offers, seller/buyer name shown near order/offer. New Craft more than one item at a time. Upgraded accounts - max 50, Free - max 20. New Items in gang storage now sorted by type and name. New Items now sorted by type and name when sending them to another player or to gang storage. All items are shown now. Changed Increased mission skill requirements for lvl 2 and higher missions. Fixed Eastern border sectors are now available again! Fixed A bug where an item on rare occosion did not craft when intended if planned path was set. Fixed Improvements to inventory system code. 0.8.4.6 New New Players protected from attacks of other players for 24 hours. New New player tutorial, explaining basic mechanics of the game. New Equip mercenaries with Weapons and Armor New Carry additional 50 points of weight per every merc Changed Compass made more durable. Changed Top players - Missions add only 0.5 points now. Changed Each Defense upgrade for a town gives 1200 defense bonus now. Changed Gang storage space increased to 500 for every upgrade Changed Recovery time increased a bit (it was inteded to do when Energy drinks were introduced) Changed Energy drinks restore 25% of stamina Changed Maximum Path limit temporarly increased to 80 squares for free accounts. Changed Less materials are needed for fixing. For example, if an item requires 10 wood to craft it and it's durability bar is at 50% you'll need 4 wood to fix it not 5. An option to see how much exactly you need will be added in future updates. Changed Defeated players no longer visible on the map. They have to move to be visible again. Fixed A bug not showing town upgrade menu for gang members with Elite rank. Fixed A bug where it was not possible to fix items even if all materials are in the inventory. Fixed Salvage doubling bug if someone fulfilled your trade order when traveling path was set. Fixed Bug where sometimes equipped item disappeared if you sent the same item to another player. Fixed Map bugs related to location of a player. 0.8.4.5 Fixed "Create" button disappearing when crafting an item (you had to refresh the page to get it back) Fixed Map sector 13.11 Fixed Unknown players marker disappearing when planning a path. Change Improved Durability system. Items last longer now. 0.8.4.4 New Detect other players in neighbor map squares. New Upgraded accounts can plan path in range of 3 sectors. New Upgraded accounts can plan path for 80 squares, regular ones for 40 squares. New Upgraded accounts can store 30 private messages, regular ones - 15. New Upgraded accounts log 20 Journal entries, regular ones - 10. Change Crafting requirements for Energy Drinks reduced to 6 chemicals. Fixed Numerous Journal fixes. Still may need to wait while false entries for current mercs expire. Fixed Completely broken items still affecting stats temporary. Fixed "Go Direction" displayed only after map refresh. *note to get an upgraded account you have to refer a player trough your referal link (can be found in the profile page). Refered player will get 2 weeks of upgraded account instead of one. You will get upgraded account for a month when refered player reaches level 5. Payment options will be added soon. 0.8.4.3 New Gang item storage has been added, can be upgraded to hold more goods. New Journal entry added when item breaks down completely. Change Ranged attack points increased for Kalashnikov Rifle. Fixed SQL bug on level up. Fixed Expired mercs sometimes still affecting group strength. 0.8.4.2 Change All upgrades for Elysium have been reduced to level 2. Fixed Durability bar displayed for materials when sending items to other players. Fixed Sometimes item crafting not working even if you have all parts and materials. Fixed Getting 0 quantity item loot from defeated players. Fixed Now you can place orders again! Option to place orders with different durability levels will be in the future. Fixed Same items with different durability points not displayed in the shop. Fixed Bug giving more item and material drop than intended. Fixed "Your skill is too low" displayed when player is actually too wounded to accept missions. 0.8.4.1 New Plan traveling across two sectors! Change Commandos and Sniper Commandos no more have 10 salvaging and crafting. Change Equipment, weapon and armor drops greatly reduced everywhere. Change Salvaging skill is now useful only for material salvage. It affects equipment, weapon and armor drop probability by 80% less than before. Fixed Some map locations. Fixed Player online and offline detection has been improved. Fixed Many fixes concerning durability bugs. 0.8.4.0 New Not possible to demote or remove other gang leaders. They have to do it themselves. New Loot percentage of defeated players inventory not some items only. Max 40% of inventory. New Max level reduced to 40. Now three attribute points per level. New Pinned (sticky) topics in forum. Gang leaders can pin and unpin topics in their private gang forums too. New New material - Cloth - made from 5 cloth remains. Now you need Cloth instead of Remains to craft things. New New ranged weapons - Winchester, Upgraded Military Rifle, Kalashnikov Rifle, Enchanted Battle Rifle. New Consumable Items - Energy drinks. New Online and offline icons for players. New Now journal entry is added when you hire a mercenary. New Fix items. New Item durability added. Items can now break down. Change More radiation added to SW sectors. Now it's harder to get in or out of Los Angles sectors if you're not protected from radiation. If you're stuck in radiation and cannot move because of new update message me (the one) or post in comments below. Change Rebalanced almost all starting Specialties. Thief has a job now too! Change Players get less bottle caps for completing missions. Chaned Reduced Glass, Plastic scraps and Cloth remains salvage probability in regular ruins. Change Reduced material salvage probability a bit in industrial ruins. Chaned Traveling through radiation areas now requires higher Survival skill. Low - 20, Med - 60, High - 100. Chaned 5 metal scraps to craft a metal, 3 metal to craft a weapon part. Change Higher skills are needed to reduce stamina usage for missions. Change Combat time reduced to 30 secs. Change Fewer materials required for settlement upgrades. Previously for every next level building you needed double amount of materials than previous level. Now you need only 50% more. Change Veteran member is now called Elite member. Change Elite member can now build and upgrade settlements and start attacks on player settlements. Fixed Mercenary journal entries breaking web page. Fixed Send item while it's still crafting. Fixed Errors now correctly displayed in the shop when inputting negative values or no values at all. Fixed Sometimes still possible to throw away equipped item causing stat stacking bug. Fixed Sometimes still possible to sell equipped item, resulting in stat stacking bug. Fixed Still losing stamina when mission is rejected because player is too wounded. Fixed Items sometimes lost for some time if map traveling route is set and someone fulfills your order at the shop. Fixed Sometimes no items removed from inventory when selling items. Fixed Sometimes no items removed from inventory when sending items to another player. Fixed Duplicate player entry in "players in the area" and a bug causing it. Fixed Other small fixes. Category:Pre-Release Updates